


Puzzle Pieces

by writerinbrooks



Series: i am gonna make a name for this someday [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinbrooks/pseuds/writerinbrooks
Summary: Osamu briefly thinks, a few minutes later, as Meian fucks into him with slow and loving thrusts in the shower, that they fit together perfectly; just like puzzle pieces.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu
Series: i am gonna make a name for this someday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Puzzle Pieces

Is this actually happening? Osamu finds it hard to focus, especially with the way he’s sat sandwiched between the corner of the booth and Meian’s warm body (his cologne smells amazing too). Osamu bites his lower lip to try to bite back the whimpers as he feels the vibrator inside of him pulsing slowly, his cock already hard and straining against the material of his jeans, unable to find reprieve thanks to the cock ring nestled snugly at the base. 

It doesn’t help that Meian’s warm and calloused hand is stroking up and down Osamu’s thighs, sliding dangerously close to the bulge in his pants, yet never touching. Osamu squirms, but the hand suddenly tightening on his leg has him freezing. Meian doesn’t stop talking to the rest of the people at the table, a small smile curling at his lips, looking perfectly put together while Osamu feels like he’s falling apart at the seams.

MSBY has just won the national league championships, and to celebrate, Meian had made a reservation at the high-end restaurant they were sitting in Osaka. Family members and significant others had been encouraged to join them, and since Osaka was about a half hour drive from Osamu’s university’s campus, Atsumu had begged him to come.

_ I wanna celebrate my first big win with ya before the team heads off to Tokyo for a week to relax.  _ Atsumu had said over the phone. Osamu, who’d watched all of MSBY’s games, beaming proudly at his brother on the court making his debut as the starting setter at the fresh age of nineteen, had agreed. It was definitely not because he’d been entangled in bed with his twin’s hot captain several times.

Meian had offered to pick up Osamu on the way and he’d agreed. However, Osamu hadn’t been expecting to open the door to his (thankfully) single dorm to have warm lips on his, a hand sliding into his hair, an arm banding itself around his waist to pull him up against a hard and muscular body. Osamu had promptly melted into putty, letting a soft moan of  _ Shugo,  _ pass his lips before Meian pulled back, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

That’s how Osamu ends up being in the position he’s currently in. Meian’s hand, before it started stroking up Osamu’s thigh, had been stuffed deep in his pocket, clicking and messing with the settings of the vibrating butt plug he’d worked inside of Osamu at his door. Osamu has barely any brain power to meet the family members of the MSBY team, too lost in his own fuzzy thoughts to try to form a coherent sentence.

Thankfully, he knows at least two of them. Suna Rintarou, whom the twins have known since kindergarten, and who’s been dating Atsumu for four years, and their other boyfriend Sakusa Kiyoomi. Atsumu’s beaming happily from where he’s sat between them, Suna leaning against Atsumu’s shoulder while Sakusa fiddles with his water glass, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else if Atsumu and Suna weren’t there. 

Osamu’s eyes flicker down to his crotch, cheeks warming when he can see how obvious his erection is, before his eyes dart over to Meian’s lap. Osamu feels satisfied when he sees a decent sized bulge, half hidden beneath Meian’s jacket. Osamu’s glad that the restaurant has rather dim lighting on his end so no one can see how red his cheeks are.

It also means that if he needs to go to the bathroom, or excuse himself, thanks to his seating arrangement,  _ everyone  _ will be able to see his not so little problem. Osamu perks up when their waiter arrives with help, carrying several plates of food. Osamu waits until most of the table is turned away before lightly tugging on Meian’s sleeve, pushing his lower lip out in a pout.

“Please don’t fiddle with the settings when I’m eating?” Meian’s eyes deliberately drop down to Osamu’s crotch, and Osamu bites back a whimper when Meian cups him, squeezing firmly, his hips jerking up to chase the friction. Meian chuckles lowly against Osamu’s ear.

“As long as you promise to be a good boy for me later tonight.”

“Promise, promise.” Osamu whimpers, and Meian strokes a teasing finger directly up his erection, before turning to accept the plates of dinner. The butt plug is still pulsing on that low setting as Osamu eats; it's not bad, but it's not too easy to lift a steady hand to his mouth. Osamu catches Atsumu’s slight frown from across the table, and the way his brother’s lips form the words  _ you okay?  _ Osamu nods, and Atsumu’s brow furrows as if doubtful, but he goes back to talking with his boyfriends.

Dinner is delicious; and Osamu finds himself taking note of all the possible flavors and cooking techniques that could’ve gone into his own meal without realizing. He’s only brought back to the present when the toy inside of him pulses a few times and he gasps, fork almost clattering to his plate in shock.

“You alright, Osamu-kun?” Osamu manages to stop himself before he shoots Meian a scathing look, and instead he nods, rubbing the back of his heated neck.

“Yeah, ‘m alright.” Osamu mumbles, shifting to cross his legs before immediately uncrossing them as it makes the bulge in his pants all the more obvious. A pathetic whimper passes his lips when Meian’s hand slides back up his thigh, fingers pressing against the seam of the crotch of his jeans, barely putting pressure on his throbbing cock.

Once the plates have been cleared, the chatter starts up again, and this time, Inunaki directs his attention to Osamu with a cheerful grin.

“So, Osamu-kun! You and Atsumu used to play volleyball together, huh?” Inunaki asks.

“Yep,” Osamu replies, tilting his head to the side. “We played for Inarizaki and won Nationals this year.” 

“You two made a name for yourselves,” Inunaki notes. Osamu knows what’s coming next, “why did you stop playing? No need for you to answer, I’m just curious.”

“I love volleyball, but I couldn’t see myself dedicating the rest of my life to it.” Osamu admits, looking down to twine his fingers together. His shoulders jump and he nearly lets out a yelp as the plug inside of him starts to buzz more violently. Beneath the table, Osamu wraps his fingers tightly around Meian’s wrist, the older man’s hand tucked deep into his jacket pocket.

He can hear the clicking noises just before the settings on the stupid butt plug changes.

“Do you think you’d be up for joining us for a friendly game sometime?” Inunaki asks.

“Anything with the Miya twins is anything but friendly,” Suna chimes in from the side, shooting Osamu a lazy grin. Atsumu’s head whips around at that, lips curled down into a pout.

“Sunarin! We’re not that bad!” Suna rolls his eyes and tilts his head down to press a kiss to Atsumu’s lips, who practically melts against him.

“That sounds great,” Osamu says, proud about the way he keeps his voice level, even with Meian tampering with the remote. But, that pride gets thrown right out of a metaphorical window when Inunaki turns his attention back to the others a few minutes later.

Meian cranks the remote up to the max, and this time, he kneads Osamu through his jeans. Osamu barely keeps a gasp from passing his lips when Meian leans forward on the table slightly, seemingly engaged in another conversation as he slowly undoes the button to Osamu’s jeans.

Osamu’s eyes dart around. He’s in a darker and rather secluded corner of the restaurant. The chances of getting caught are extremely high, but for some reason… it turns him on even more.

“Meian,” Osamu hisses weakly. Meian doesn’t turn to look back at him, and instead unzips Osamu’s jeans and slides his hands down past the waistband of Osamu’s boxers to cup him in a hot and calloused hand. Osamu bites his lower lip as his hips jerk upwards, a needy whimper threatening to escape.

He desperately wants release. Meian’s fingers tug teasingly on the cock ring, spreading the precum leaking from Osamu’s tip all over his throbbing length. Osamu lets his head thump against the wall, eyes squeezing shut, fingers curling into tight fists as he tries to stay still, to fight the urge to yank off the stupid cock ring and find relief.

“Osamu?” Osamu forces his eyes open when he hears Atsumu’s voice, a little soft and full of concern. The hand down Osamu’s pants doesn’t still, and Osamu digs his nails as deeply as he can into Meian’s wrist.

“Yeah?” Osamu asks, grimacing at the way his voice sounds raspy. The vibrator drops to a low pulse.

“Ya feelin’ alright?” Meian slides his hand out of Osamu’s pants, fingers deftly zipping up and buttoning the jeans. Osamu flushes when he sees how wet Meian’s hand is.

“I’ve had a bit of a headache since arrivin’.” Osamu lies, and Atsumu seems to believe it.

“Yer real flushed too. Why did ya come if yer not feelin’ good?” He asks, and Osamu feels somewhat amused when Sakusa gives him a scandalized look.

“I wanted to celebrate with ya, Tsumu.” Osamu argues. “I just got a headache, and I feel a bit warm. I think I ate a little too quickly.” Something certainly is throbbing, and it’s not the head on his shoulders. He jumps as Meian presses the back of his hand to Osamu’s forehead.

“You’re quite warm,” Meian says, brow furrowed in what Osamu can tell is faux concern. “Do you want to step outside?” Osamu hesitates, knowing that if he stands, everyone who has their eyes on him will know exactly why he’s flushed. He doesn’t think he would’ve minded too much if it was just a table of strangers; but with his twin brother and his childhood friend watching him with a semblance of concern has his thoughts in turmoil.

“Ain’t it pourin’ outside?” Osamu asks, his eyes darting down to his lap, hesitating. Meian turns and produces a raincoat, which he places on Osamu’s lap, a half smirk tugging at his lips.

“Would you like someone to go with you?” Meian asks, and Osamu shakes his head, curling his fingers into the material of the raincoat. Meian hums in return, and everyone on the bench shuffles to let Osamu out. He keeps the raincoat clutched close to him, and only when he’s managed to get out of the door to the restaurant does he pull it on. It’s chilly outside, and Osamu can’t tell if it’s just cold, or if it’s because his face and body feels like it’s been lit on fire.

It helps him to cool down a little bit, though he still throbs painfully in his jeans, and when Osamu thinks that he can will his erection away, the buzzing starts up again. Osamu chokes on his own spit, leaning against the wall of the restaurant with a barely contained whimper. He manages to take out his phone, fingers shaking, and types out a text to Atsumu;

**Osamu:** Hey Tsumu, can you ask Meian if he’s almost ready to go? He’s my ride home and I’m really not feeling good. If he wants to stay, then I can call a taxi. I can send you some money to pay for my dinner.

The message gets read a few moments later, and three dots pop up, before disappearing. They reappear three minutes later.

**Tsumu:** Meian says that he’s ready to go as well! He doesn’t want to stay for drinks since he’s driving. He also says that he can cover your bill and you can repay him later.

Osamu knows that Atsumu doesn’t know what  _ repay him later  _ entails, but it’s good enough for now. He’s not even sure if he’s typing anything correctly anymore.

**Tsumu:** Meian’s heading out now!

**Tsumu:** I hope you feel better Samu! Omi and Sunarin send you their best!

**Tsumu:** Oh and so does the team.

**Osamu:** Thanks, Atsumu.

**Tsumu:** Sure thing, scrub. Get a good night’s rest.

**Osamu:** You too.

“Osamu?” Osamu looks up as he hears Meian’s voice, and immediately curls his hand into the front of the older man’s shirt and yanks him forward until their lips are pressed firmly together. Meian’s hands come down to Osamu’s waist, pulling him close enough to feel each others’ erections, fingers brushing against Osamu’s ass.

A moan escaped Osamu’s throat as Meian licked into his mouth, sparking a trail of fire that raced up and down his spine. Osamu stuffs his phone into the pocket of the rain jacket and wraps his arms around Meian’s neck, letting out a soft squeak of alarm as Meian lifts him up and presses his back up against the cold brick wall. Osamu’s legs instinctively wrap around Meian’s hips, and he grinds forward desperately, clenching and unclenching around the vibrating toy.

“You’re needy tonight, aren’t you?” Meian chuckles against Osamu’s lips.

“Yer such a tease,” Osamu growls in return, fingers curling into Meian’s hair to deepen their kiss, letting out a satisfied moan as Meian rolls his hips upward.

“If you wait a little bit longer, I’ll reward you.” Meian says, leaning back with a string of spit connecting their lips together. Osamu whines, jutting his lower lip out in a pout as he rocks his hips against Meian’s hard abs.

“Fine,” Osamu grumbles, and relaxes his hold on Meian, letting the older man drop him back down to his feet. His hand slips into Osamu’s as they walk back to the car, and it’s only when Osamu’s slid into the passenger’s seat that he realizes the butt plug’s been turned off. Osamu casts a glance at Meian’s crotch as he slides into the driver’s seat, content when he sees that big bulge in his pants.

Osamu licks his lips, and the car’s barely begun to move when he’s leaning across the console, ducking smoothly beneath Meian’s arms to unbuckle and unzip his jeans.

“What’re you doing, Osamu?” Meian sounds amused.

“I want you in my mouth.” Osamu mumbles, fingers fumbling as he undoes Meian’s pants, unceremoniously trying to shove them further down his hips. Meian huffs out a soft laugh and brings the car to a roll, lifting his hips so Osamu can tug the pants down. Osamu mouths over the prominent bulge in Meian’s boxers, tongue laving over the length as he pants softly. Meian slides a hand through Osamu’s hair.

“Be careful, baby. I’m driving.” Osamu shudders at the pet name, moaning against Meian’s covered cock before he begins to suck. Satisfaction runs through his veins when he feels that thick cock twitch beneath him. Fingers curl into Meian’s waistband and Osamu pulls at the front of them to relieve the monstrous cock he’s been fantasizing about all night. It springs out of its confines, and Osamu catches the head in his mouth, and without preamble, he sucks down, down, down, until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. 

He inhales, throat relaxing and manages to take it a bit deeper before he wraps his hands around the remaining throbbing length, moaning. He hears Meian inhale sharply, and swallows, nearly gagging. His fingers twitch at the base of Meian’s cock. A few moments later, Osamu feels fingers curl into his hair.

“Why don’t you just warm my cock, hm? It’s less distracting for me  _ and  _ you have what you want.” Meian’s voice is a low purr, and there’s no way Osamu can protest against that, so he hums, throat flexing around the thick cock in his throat, and readjusts his head to press it against Meian’s abdomen, cheek stretched out. Osamu wriggles in his seat, itching to touch himself, to find some sort of friction. “Go ahead and touch yourself, baby. Just don’t make a mess.” Meian prompts, and Osamu immediately scrambles to shove his pants down, almost letting Meian’s cock slip out of his mouth, before he releases his own cock, an angry, throbbing red with a sheen of precum at the tip. The head of his cock is nearly purple, and Osamu whimpers, fingers tugging at the cock ring sitting snugly at the base. 

Osamu doesn’t know how long he spends moaning and drooling over Meian’s cock, humping into his own hands until the car rolls to a smooth stop and Meian immediately pushes his seat back to make room and drags Osamu onto his lap, shucking off the younger man’s pants and boxers.

“ _ Shugo, _ ” Osamu moans, hips rocking forwards as their cocks slide together. Meian pulls Osamu in for a heated kiss, reaching down to gently take the cock ring in his fingers, pushing and pulling in a way that has Osamu’s jerking forwards with a needy cry. “Please,” Osamu whimpers. “Captain, please.”

Osamu nearly cries with relief when Meian finally pulls off the cock ring, and it takes only two tugs for him to topple over the edge, spurting come over Meian’s shirt.

“C’mere, baby,” Meian croons, and Osamu lets himself fall into Meian’s arms, ignoring the way come smears across his shirt. Meian peppers kisses along Osamu’s temple and cheek, cock still hard against Osamu’s abdomen. Osamu whimpers when Meian’s fingers trail over his thighs to his ass, before they slip inside of his stretched and throbbing hole, pulling the butt plug out with ease and an embarrassingly slick noise.

“Inside, inside,” Osamu lifts his head and clumsily tries to press his lips to Meian’s. Meian smirks against Osamu’s lips, and shifts beneath him, gripping his monstrous cock in one hand before he places the tip at Osamu’s entrance. The younger man shivers, his own cock twitching with interest as Meian slowly starts to push inside. They both moan, Meian cursing softly beneath his breath as his head breaches Osamu’s hole.

“You’re still so tight,” Meian breathes, rocking his hips to gently feed in his cock bit by bit. Osamu groans, tilting his head up to press his mouth greedily to Meian’s, gasping when a hot tongue works its way into his mouth, stroking the roof of his mouth. Osamu feels Meian slide in further, and starts to roll his hips back. “Go ahead and ride me, baby.” Osamu does as Meian tells him to, steadying himself with a hand on Meian’s shoulder and thigh as he slowly begins to bounce up and down, pace awkward given how much space they have in the small car. 

Meian stares up at Osamu with something akin to sweet reverence, and flicks on the light to the car to see better. Osamu’s half grateful that Meian has a garage, and the chances that someone will look over and see them fucking through the window are much lower. Meian brings Osamu back into a gentle kiss, and he’s determined to make Meian come.

Osamu rolls his hips, grinding back with just enough force. He lifts his hips until only Meian’s tip is inside of him before thrusting back down, forcing moans from both of their throats.

“Shugo,” Osamu whines. He gasps as he lurches forward, Meian having reclined the seat entirely before flipping them over. Meian hovers over Osamu with a crooked grin, one that sends blood rushing down south, cock filling up against his thigh.

“Osamu,” Meian replies, grasping each of Osamu’s thighs in his hands to thrust his hips forward. His cock brushes against Osamu’s prostate, and he writhes, hips bucking and fingers reaching back to grasp at nothing, nails scraping over the leather car seats. “Baby, you look so pretty and handsome laying beneath me, taking my cock so well.”

“Please, please,” Osamu babbles, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Meian thrusts forward sharply, grinding his hips so his cock presses firmly against Osamu’s prostate. “Yer so big and thick inside of me, I feel like I’m gonna split in two.” Osamu whimpers. “Fuck me harder, fill me with yer come.”

Meian curses softly and speeds up, leaning down to press his lips to Osamu’s in a tender kiss, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling Osamu’s ears like music. His ass sticks to the car seat as Meian fucks into him, and it isn’t long before Osamu’s coming again, spilling hot and wet onto his stomach. Meian comes inside a few moments later, and Osamu moans as he feels Meian fill him up to the brim, cock keeping everything trapped inside.

Osamu falls slack against the car seat, blissfully fucked - though he supposes he could go for another round, as he feels Meian start to harden inside of him. Osamu reaches up with grabby hands and Meian chuckles, braced over Osamu’s body, thumbs brushing sweat-slicked hair from his forehead. Meian presses a kiss to Osamu’s forehead, and the latter smiles sleepily.

Meian reaches for the door to the car and opens it, before carefully sliding an arm beneath Osamu’s body, letting him cling to Meian’s front like a koala, whimpering as every movement Meian takes pushes his hardening cock deeper inside of his sensitive walls.

“I need you to clean up your mess before I do anything else, alright?” Meian murmurs into Osaum’s ear, and he nods shakily. He can barely stand on both legs as Meian sets him down, the cool autumn air hitting his bare legs and half-hard cock, come trailing down his thighs. He glances at Meian, who’s leaning against the garage wall pumping his cock lazily as he watches Osamu with dark eyes.

Swallowing thickly, Osamu hurriedly grabs the disinfectant wipes from the footwell of the passenger’s seat and wipes down the seats. He’s barely finished when he’s being whirled around, arms banding beneath his thighs as he’s carried indoors, kisses peppering across his cheeks, lips and forehead. Osamu sighs happily and tucks his face into Meian’s shoulder.

Osamu briefly thinks, a few minutes later, as Meian fucks into him with slow and loving thrusts in the shower, that they fit together perfectly; just like puzzle pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> KJLASHKDLKJA IDK WHAT THIS IS,, APPARENTLY I JUST DECIDED TO BE HORNY FOR THEM HASDBN-
> 
> anyways, more to come. (ノ・∀・)ノ
> 
> come yell at me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/writerinbrooks).


End file.
